Prince Vekar
Prince Vekar was the leader of the Armada fleet that attacked Earth and was first in line to the throne of his royal family. He was the oldest son of Emperor Mavro, the older brother of Vrak and one of the two secondary antagonists of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. http://www.marvista.net/programing-catalog.php?n=27&id=383&cat=1 Character History At some point before the invasion of Earth, his father had Damaras serve as Vekar's 2nd in command alongside Vrak of his fleet. Not only that, to babysit him which Vekar grew angry of. His abilities to prove his worth to his father was heavily hindered. When Warstar was sent to attack Earth, Vekar sends the Messenger to report news whether they successfully conquered Earth or not. After Malkor's death, he has the Messenger go to Vrak's lair to inform Vrak that the Armada was approaching the planet and to confirm if the resisting forces, particularly the Rangers, have been defeated. After the Messenger and Metal Alice were destroyed and Vrak went into hiding, the Armada attacked Earth with a full scale invasion. While Levira mulled over not having a device to track down Vrak, Prince Vekar brushed off his death and went straight to the invasion. He sent his first commander to Earth, alongside thousands of XBorgs, telling his crew that this is to avenge his brother's supposed death. After his first commander, Headridge, was destroyed by the Rangers, he realized that Earth can fight back and immediately sent down another commander, Tentacus, who was also destroyed, holding back the full scale invasion. On his second attempt, Vekar had missiles positioned to target all major cities of the world at once. However, he had the misfortune of having the missiles set to launch after two full hours, a fact he immediately regretted when he realized that it was more than enough time for the Rangers to defeat Cybax, his commander in charge of the operation. When Cybax was defeated, the Rangers used the Legendary Megazord to destroy all Armada ships except the Mothership which somehow got away from the attack. It is heavily implied Vekar called for reinforcements after that, but didn't get as many ships as he used to have. Skatana volunteers to conquer Earth for the Armada. Vekar allows him to conquer Earth. When he ran off, Vekar scolded Skatana for retreating and told him to go back to the battle field. The plan failed when Skatana got destroyed. Prince Vekar finds out that Damaras is acting behind the back with his own plan which is to capture the Wild Force Red Lion Megazord. Vekar scolded him that the Armada's mission is to rule the entire universe and that they can't be sidetracked from their plan by "searching for one puny lion". Then he had Argus alert the troops that there had been a change of plans. As a result of changing the plan to attacking random civilians, the attempt to conquer Earth failed. Sometime later, Argus, some XBorgs, and a member of the Elite Guard tag along with Vekar so he can introduce himself to the world, but the rangers arrive, only to anger him. After being hit by Noah's Mega Blaster, he is teleported back to the ship, thanks to Levira's interference. Vekar then told Matacore to attack the Rangers again, only for him to be destroyed. and Matacore]] With all of his efforts thwarted, Vekar allows, a volunteer, did not succeed. Some time after, Vekar added Gorgax to a platoon of XBorgs and sent them down in another assault on Earth. although the XBorgs were destroyed, Gorgax was able to escape, though was later criticized by Vekar for his cowardice. Vekar then had Levira "upgrade" his collar by attaching a bomb to it, and sent him down to fight the rangers again. This plan also failed due to the appearance of the Silver Ranger. Prince Vekar had since fallen into deep depression due to the fact that none of his plans were able to beat the rangers. Damaras noted that they may be better without him. Moments later, Vekar regained his will to conquer Earth when he escaped his deep depression. He dubbed himself a genius when he recruited Skeltox to conquer Earth. This plan, however, failed. He said that he can't take much more of the defeats. When an intense storm broke out, Vekar had Damaras deploy Sirjinkor to place the Powermid Vrak has been working on in Mount Edonova. Sirjinkor took the tip of the Powermid with him while it gathers energy from the storm. When that was complete, Sirjinkor placed the tip back into the Powermid and absorbed all the powers in it. With that done, Vekar had Sirjinkor summon a planetary meteor to Earth. This plan was thwarted once more by the Megaforce Rangers. While waiting for his tea from Invidious, Vekar complained about how he kept on failing and told Levira to hatch a new plan to conquer Earth. However, Levira having drank a love potion wanted to be with Jake. Vekar found this disgusting. Luckily for him, the love potion wore out on her. At some point later, Vekar catches an earthly cold. Levira says the only way he can be cured is by human happiness. She has Desolar gather human happiness in Earth as a means for a cure. Though the attempt failed, enough happiness was gathered for a cure. Vekar decides to send two monsters in one day. One whose role is to replace all the worlds leaders with Xborgs. When the plan failed, he sent down another monster, only for it to fail. When an interdimensional portal opens, Professor Cog jumps out of it. As egotistical as ever, Vekar didn't want Cog to rule Earth. As a means to get Cog out of the way, he gathered up a team to fight him. Knowing that they are outmatched, Vekar retreated. Later, Emperor Mavro sends an Imperial Ship to the Armada Mothership to drop down the Armada Megazord. The royal guards presented it to Vekar as a gift from his father. He was indeed pleased and started fantasizing about his future. He stated that news about his supposed future victory will spread across the galaxy and that his father will finally see his worth. Fed up with all the failures, Vekar decides to use his Megazord against the Rangers. Due to being 1st in line to the Armada throne, he wants to earn his birthright to rule the Armada. Damaras advises Vekar not to, however Vekar says that he is sick of Damaras doubting him. He went as far as stating that his brother Vrak always hogged the glory and that today it will be his. As he entered his Megazord, Vekar had a flashback about eavesdropping on his father about Damaras being placed as his 2nd in command. After the flashback, Argus entered the scene, and Vekar states that he is the only one he can truly rely on. Vekar asked if he is willing to join the battle, he agreed to join. Then they led an assault into the city. Having the element of surprise, Vekar used his Megazord against the Rangers, easily beating them. Vekar partied over his accomplishment in the Armada Mothership, believing that the Rangers were destroyed and that he now has his father's favor. However, when he heard of Argus's defeat by Blue Ranger, he immediately went to his Megazord. Damaras tried to stop him to no avail. Though Vekar had the upper hand like last time, the tables turned when the Rangers gained a new combination. With the Ultimate Legendary Megazord, the Rangers destroyed Vekar's Megazord. His Megazord's explosion consumed him, resulting in his death. By nighttime, Damaras scoured the Megazord's wreckage and found Vekar's corpse. He blamed himself for the death and swore revenge on the Rangers. takes Prince Vekar’s body, and vows revenge for his death.]] At the same time, near the site, Vrak was expressing his gratefulness about Vekar's death as he starts his master plan and thanks the Rangers for having destroyed his useless brother, allowing him to become the only heir of Mavro's empire. Family *Vrak - Younger Brother *Emperor Mavro - Father , Prince Vekar and Vrak.]] Personality He is much more comical than his brother Vrak, who is pure evil and treacherous. Though intelligent and scheming like his brother, Vekar is much more impulsive, egotistical, temperamental, and megalomaniacal, quickly dropping his cool in fits of rage when things don't go exactly how he planned as well as blaming and hitting his servants in frustration, similar to Lord Zedd's mistreatment of Goldar and, at first, his wife Rita. Like most supervillains, due to his grandiose attitude, he is prone to mistakes, such as when he orders a missile attack to launch at nightfall, giving the Rangers enough time to stop him, after which he blamed Damaras for the failure because the Rangers stopped him from his 'one' imperfect plan. As a prince, he believes no one knows better than him, and will often ignore the advice of his subjects. He always forgets the names of his Field Commanders, and mispronounces their names. He is also very vain, narcissistic, and selfish, not liking to participate in battle, for fear of his face being damaged or being physically harmed. These features are a sharp contrast to his self-controlled, respectful and well-mannered predecessor, Admiral Malkor. Like his brother Vrak, he is obsessed with proving himself to his father, Mavro, hinting that the two brothers have a sibling rivalry. Due to Mavro favoring Vrak over him, Vekar desperately wants to prove himself as a worthy heir to the Armada. He also hates that Damaras is taller than him and how he disagrees with him all the time. Arsenal * Armada Megazord: This is Vekar's personal Megazord which is equipped with a powerful chest cannon, gauntlets which can fire powerful arrows, a reinforced armor which is impervious to almost any attack, and the ability of hyperspeed. This was bestowed upon Vekar by his father. It also bears some sort of resemblance to Vekar. The power of the Armada Megazord is second only to that of the Armada Mothership. Notes * In the ending credits, Prince Vekar is simply credited as "Prince". * Prince Vekar's voice in Episode 1 of Super Megaforce is portrayed different from his voice in later episodes. **Speaking of which, his later voice is similar to that of Imperious in Power Rangers Mystic Force. * It's rather ironic that Vekar wants to avenge his brother's supposed death, only to show his jealousy about him later on due to Vrak being his father's favorite. It is possible that Vekar's care for his brother is stronger than his jealousy and desire to prove his worth to his father. Another possibility is that Vekar cared nothing for Vrak and just pretended to care just so his subordinates don't see him as heartless. * Though Emperor Marvo is his father, it's unknown who Vekar and Vrak's mother is. This makes both him and Vrak similar to Trakeena, Rita Repula, Rito Revolto, and Nadira as all of their mothers were never revealed Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Stephen Butterworth's character portrayal in the first episode of Super Megaforce was originally a calm, collected, and capable villain. In the subsequent episodes, he has become an impulsive, griping, rage-fueled, slightly incompetent, vain, overtly arrogant and narcissistic villain, making him more like his Gokaiger counterpart Warz Gill. * In the video game adaption, Prince Vekar is voiced by Sam Riegel. Appearances * Power Rangers Megaforce **Episode 19: The Messenger * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 1: Super Megaforce **Episode 2: Earth Fights Back **Episode 3: Blue Saber Saga **Episode 4: A Lion's Alliance **Episode 5: Samurai Surprise **Episode 6: Spirit of the Tiger **Episode 7: Silver Lining, Part 1 **Episode 8: Silver Lining, Part 2 **Episode 9: Power of Six **Episode 10: The Perfect Storm **Episode 11: Love is in the Air **Episode 12: United as One **Episode 13: The Grass is Always Greener... or Bluer **Episode 14: In the Driver's Seat **Episode 15: All Hail Prince Vekar **Episode 16: Vrak is Back Part 1 **Episode 18: Emperor Mavro **''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' ***Episode 19: The Wrath }} See also * Vrak - His brother. * Emperor Mavro - His father. References Category:Main PR Villains Category:The Armada Category:Aliens Category:Deceased PR Villains